Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a voice control method, and particularly relates to a voice control method optimizing both of operation convenience and security and a voice control system thereof.
Description of Related Art
Currently, operating systems in the market are often provided with a personal voice assistant system. Controlling other apparatus by voice control has become increasingly popular since the personal voice assistant system may provide voice control with features of humanized and simple operations in addition to responding function. For example, various smart home services or the Internet of things are provided with a voice control function.
However, most of control devices in the market only focus on integration of sensing and monitoring devices without considering security. Taking the smart home service as an example, the conventional technique is only to recognize a voice content of a speaker, such that any one can use the control device to operate smart home appliances. Therefore, children may misuse dangerous electrical appliances, and even strangers may arbitrarily use the smart home appliances, which severely influences home security.